Late Night Phone Calls
by Kelcor
Summary: Tragedy strikes at Pearson Hardman and the aftermath has ramifications for everyone involved. Possible pre-romance for Harvey/Donna, Harvey&Mike friendship. Lots of H/C. Rated T for mention of adult situations. Nothing graphic. No slash.
1. Forget Me Not

_A/N My first fanfic in this fandom. I absolutely adore this show! And Gabriel Macht and Patrick J. Adams? Both in one show? *sigh* Need I say more?_

_A/N2 Okay, Donna strikes me as the type to not acknowledge her birthday, let alone tell anyone about it. But it works for the story, so I used it as a plot point, anyway. LoL _

**Chapter One - Forget Me Not**

Harvey Specter stared up at Donna and Mike in confusion. They had just entered his office, derailing his train of thought for the case he was reading up on, and invited him to join them for drinks after work. Judging by the blank look on Harvey's face, Mike assumed his boss had forgotten what day it was and did his best to enlist some damage control. He took a step forward so that Donna was standing behind him and pointed at her discreetly, mouthing '_It's her birthday'_.

Hiding his amusement at the silliness of the situation, Harvey gazed at Mike and said, "Are you high?"

"What? No. Of course not. I just - "

"You think that I forgot Donna's birthday," he stated matter-of-factly. He turned to Donna with eyebrows raised. "Donna, in all the years I've known you, when have I ever forgotten your birthday."

"Never," Donna confirmed with a knowing grin.

"You're not the only one with a good memory, Rain Man."

"Okay. Fine. When is _my_ birthday, then?"

"Just because I remember the birthday of the beautiful lioness, does not mean I remember anything about the naive puppy." He shrugged with an air of disinterest. "It's called selective memory. You should look it up."

Donna coughed to hide her laugh, eliciting a smile of pride from Harvey.

"Funny," Mike deadpanned. "So, are you coming with us, or not?"

"Not," Harvey said, sighing heavily. "And neither are you," he added with an apologetic glance at Donna. "We're not even close to being ready for that trial on Monday morning."

"It's okay," Donna told him. Bless her heart, she did her best to hide her disappointment but Harvey knew her too well and saw right through it.

Feigning a put upon sigh - he had a reputation to uphold, after all - Harvey opened his mouth to speak. Maybe he wouldn't be able to go but he could probably get by without Mike for a few hours...

"No, Donna, it's not okay," Mike bit out before Harvey could say a word. Ignoring the warning hand Donna placed on his arm, he made sure that Harvey saw the disappointment in his eyes. "Donna does whatever you ask and more, and you're going to deny her this one thing? You're going to make her spend her birthday alone? You're more cold hearted than I thought."

Harvey flinched the tiniest little bit, the look in his eyes causing Mike's breath to catch in his throat. But the look was gone faster than it had appeared. So fast, in fact, that Mike wasn't sure he had actually seen it at all. Donna did, though, and her heart broke for her self-proclaimed "Tin Man" boss who just happened to have a heart of gold.

"Go," Harvey said, returning his attention to the file on his desk. "But, Mike, if you're not back in here by 9am tomorrow morning, you're fired! I don't care how much you're hurting from all your drinking and debauchery."

"O-okay," Mike stammered, still not sure if he should apologize or not.

He and Donna left Harvey's office, each needing to finish up a few things before the celebrations. As soon as she was sure her boss was out of ear shot, Donna once again grabbed Mike's arm. Her eyes were ablaze with fury when she leaned in to whisper, "Have you ever stopped to think that the people who feel the strongest emotions are the ones who have to keep the tightest rein on them?"

Mike Ross wasn't often at a loss for words but he was at this moment.

"You had better think up the biggest apology in the history of apologies to give him tomorrow morning, or I'll fire you myself!"

_SUITSSUITSSUITS_

A little while later, Harvey sauntered out of his office and stepped up to Donna's desk with a soft grin on his face. "You haven't left yet?"

"No, I still have some things to finish up," she admitted, then gazed up at him with an undeniable warmth. "Listen, Harvey... what Mike said was - "

"Ah," Harvey dismissed her concern with a wave of his hand. "Puppies don't always think before they speak."

"That's why they get smacked with newspapers," she returned, a mischievous glint in her eye.

Harvey chuckled as a visual of Donna chasing Mike with a rolled up newspaper soared through his mind, then he became serious again. "You do know I didn't forget your birthday, right?"

"Of course," she assured him, turning back to her work. But, when Harvey didn't leave, she looked up at him, one eyebrow arched, a clear question in her eyes. He paused for dramatic effect, then withdrew from behind his back a rectangular velvet box from Tiffany's.

Donna gasped. One hand flew to her mouth, while she snatched the box out of Harvey's grasp with the other. "I knew there was a reason I married you," she joked softly. She opened the box to reveal a gorgeous gold chain with a beautiful heart shaped locket.

Harvey reached into the inside pocket of his jacket as he crept around her desk to stand behind her. He leaned over her to set an envelope on her desk, then placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Happy Birthday, Donna," he whispered, hoping fervently that the affection he felt for her was clear in those three simple words.

His personal assistant, receptionist, confidante opened the envelope and pulled out the note - because a Hallmark card couldn't even begin to put into words how important Donna had become to him over the years. Scrawled in his own handwriting were the words _"You and me, tomorrow night, 8 o'clock. Wear your best dress. This __is__ a special occasion, after all."_

"Harvey, I... I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. I have a reputation to worry about here."

She looked up at him and he was willing to bet a month's salary that the tears in her eyes were not the trademark 'Donna-tears'. And, okay, there wasn't actually a trademark, per se - but there really should be.

"Where are we going?"

Harvey gave her his best Cheshire-grin. "It's a surprise." Then, before Mike could return and be witness to his sentimental side, Harvey strode back into his office. It wasn't often that he was able to surprise Donna, but he certainly enjoyed those rare instances when he succeeded.

TBC

_A/N Seriously? Another multi chapter story? Why do I insist on doing this to myself? *sigh* I guess your reviews are just that addictive! hint, hint *grin* ~Kelcor_


	2. Donna

_A/N_ _I have no idea what Donna's last name is... I'm not even sure the writers have **given** her a last name yet! LoL So, I figured I would make one up for now. If I'm wrong and she does have a last name on the show, please let me know? Thanks._

_A/N2 I didn't have room to say this in the summary but I want to assure all of you, this is NOT a death fic. Just lots 'n lots of H/C for all involved! :o)_

_A/N3 For those of you also reading my White Collar fic, I am still working on that but my muse insisted I get this out of my system asap. LoL Most WC fans are also fans of Suits, though... I think? So, you are maybe more likely to forgive? _

_Now. On with the story..._

**Chapter Two - Donna**

By the time Harvey got home and changed for bed, it was well after midnight and all he wanted to do was sleep. Unfortunately, an 'Unknown Caller' had other ideas, causing his phone to chirp incessantly until he answered. Granted, it was his job to be available 24/7 for his clients but, seriously, they couldn't give him just one full eight hours of sleep? With a sigh, he brought the phone to his ear with a clipped "Harvey Specter," rolling off his tongue. He had to be available. He didn't have to be pleasant.

There was a short pause, then: _"Uh, Hello, Mr. Specter? This is the New York Downtown Hospital calling." _

This piqued Harvey's interest, and not in a good way. A knot slowly grew in the pit of his stomach.

_"Do you know Mike Ross and Donna James?"_

"Yes. Why? What's happened? Are they okay?"

_"You should probably come down here, as soon as possible."_

"I'm on my way," Harvey intoned, slipping a pair of jeans on over his boxers and shoving his feet into a pair of sneakers. "Tell me what's happened," he added in his best-closer-in-the-city-no-nonsense-voice.

_"They were mugged, sir. But that's all I'm allowed to say over the phone."_

The only thing that kept Harvey moving and breathing was knowing that he had to get to the hospital to see if the two people he felt most responsible for, cared most about, were doing the same.

_SUITSSUITSSUITS_

Not wanting to take the time to call for a car, Harvey took his own this time. Due to the late hour, there was very little traffic to deal with and he arrived at the New York Downtown Hospital in record time. He slammed on the brakes in front of the main entrance. Not the least bit concerned about a ticket for double parking, Harvey hopped out of the vehicle and darted into the busy Emergency Room, skidding to a stop just before he reached the Reception desk.

"My name is Harvey Specter," he told the nurse, too concerned to bother with pleasantries, though managing to keep most of the panic out of his voice. He knew that if he remained calm like the high powered lawyer he was known to be, his chances of not getting the run around from the hospital staff were much better. He made a move to straighten his tie, only to realize that he wasn't wearing one. In fact, he wasn't wearing a suit at all. In jeans and a t-shirt, he couldn't give off the powerful impression that was commonplace for him, but he could make it work. The suit was indeed the source of strength for most men...

Harvey was not most men.

"How can I help you, Mr. Specter," the nurse replied, taking in not just his attire but also the look in his eyes, and promptly deciding that he was a force to be reckoned with.

"I received a call about Mike Ross and Donna James. They were brought into the ER after a mugging." As Harvey was talking, a look of grave sympathy crossed the nurse's face. And the strength he was drawing from deep inside broke, just like that it was gone. His knees felt weak, his heart seemed to thud to a halt. Clearing his throat to rid himself of the lump that had formed, he finally managed to form a question, albeit an incomplete one. "Are they...?"

The nurse read the devastation on his face, having no idea how rare an accomplishment that truly was, and her eyes widened in surprise. "No! No, Mr. Specter, it's not that," she told him, feeling an urgent need to wipe away the stricken look.

Harvey breathed a sigh of relief, then: "Can I see them?"

"Well, Ms. James is in intensive care. I'll let the doctor fill you in on the details of her condition."

As she paged the doctor over the intercom, Harvey realized belatedly that she hadn't mentioned Mike. Fearing the worst once again, he asked her specifically about his associate and, Harvey was finally able to admit, friend. "What about Mike Ross?" He felt his mouth go dry in anticipation of her answer.

"Oh, well," she replied, placing the phone back into its cradle, her voice now holding a distinctly apologetic tone. "Mr. Ross slipped out unnoticed after initial treatment was provided."

"He WHAT? How does a person _sneak _out of a bustling Emergency Room?"

"I'm sorry, sir. I was not on duty at the time. I'm sure the doctor can shed some light on the situation for you."

"Well, how bad were his injuries?" Harvey was trying hard to rein in his temper... and failing miserably.

"I'll let the doctor provide those details for you, as well."

Harvey opened his mouth to object, needing to know right friggin' NOW how badly hurt the non-hospitalized Mike Ross really was, but the nurse cut him off before he could say anything.

"I truly don't know the extent of Mr. Ross' injuries, Mr. Specter. All I know is what I see on my computer screen and those details are vague, at best. Speaking with the doctor will ensure you get the most accurate and up-to-date information possible."

Seeing the logic of her words, not to mention the kindness in her eyes, Harvey backed off with a curt nod. The nurse gave him a warm, sympathetic smile, making it clear that she hadn't taken personal offense to his earlier outburst.

"If you want to take a seat," she told him, motioning to the chairs against one wall of the corridor. "The doctor should be down here soon to answer all your questions."

Not wanting to wait for those crucial answers, but also welcoming the chance to get his heart rate back down to normal, Harvey did as she suggested. He sat heavily in one of the chairs, instantly leaning forward and placing his head in his hands, wondering how something like this could have happened, marvelling at the fact that one's life could be turned completely upside down in just a matter of hours.

A few moments later, Harvey heard "Mr. Specter?" in a tone that clearly said it was not the first time his name had been called. He pulled his face out of his hands and looked up at the slightly balding doctor.

_SUITSSUITSSUITS_

As they made their way down the hall toward Donna's room, Dr. Campbell filled Harvey in on all the details pertaining to the medical conditions of both Donna and Mike, though information on the latter was limited due to his fast and unscheduled exit.

"Mr. Ross and Ms. James were each brought into the ER in a separate ambulance. The EMT's tell me that Mr. Ross had been very argumentative the whole ride in."

Harvey's eyebrows rose into his hairline. "That doesn't sound like Mike."

"Well, apparently, he was denying himself treatment, pushing the EMT away and asking where Ms. James was and why they wouldn't tell him her condition."

This new information elicited a sad smile from the high powered lawyer. "That sounds more like him," Harvey admitted softly.

"They were forced to sedate him just to make an initial diagnosis."

"Which was?"

"Blunt force trauma to the head, arms, and legs, basically all over. Two cracked ribs, several others bruised, a fractured wrist..." Dr. Campbell's voice trailed off, as if searching for his next words carefully.

"Doc? What aren't you telling me?"

After a brief hesitation, the doctor continued. "I conducted a more detailed examination here in the ER... all the bruises on Mr. Ross' body seemed to have a very distinct shape to them."

"The shape of what?" Harvey asked, more than a little afraid of the answer.

"Boots," the doctor said simply, then elaborated. "It seems all of his injuries were caused by violent and fierce kicking."

Harvey felt bile rise in his throat, his heart constricted with sympathy for the kid he had become so fond of over the past few months. He and the doctor walked a little further in complete silence, as if the doctor sensed that Harvey needed time to process this most recent revelation. When they stopped in front of Donna's room, a horrifying thought occurred to him. Harvey reached out and stopped the doctor from opening the door, frightened of what may lay beyond. "Wait a minute," he said. "Why wouldn't the EMT's tell Mike about Donna's condition?"

"To be completely honest, they were afraid that information would cause more harm than good, considering his state of mind at the time."

"How - how badly is she hurt?"

The doctor gave him an almost pitying glance, that would normally evoke the oft feared wrath of Harvey Specter. Today, however, it left him breathless and terrified.

_SUITSSUITSSUITS_

The sight of Donna laying so still in the bed, bruises across her face, head wrapped in bandages, brought instant tears to the I-don't-care-about-anyone lawyer. His frozen stature and lack of speech so uncommon for him.

"She's in a medically induced coma," Dr. Campbell revealed. "Her head trauma resulted in a swelling of the brain. In layman terms, we had to drill a hole into her skull to relieve the pressure. Other than that, she suffered from mainly bruises, no fractures."

Harvey closed his eyes to gather enough strength for his next question. He took a deep fortifying breath but still could only manage to force out one single word... "Boots?"

"No," the doctor confirmed for him.

Harvey released the breath he only half realized he had been holding.

"Hands," Dr. Campbell continued. "Judging by the position of the bruises, she was restrained... held down."

Harvey's head shot up at that, his eyes widening in realization and a growing horror. Anticipating the lawyer's next question, the doctor quickly added, "We found no signs of sexual assault," he advised him gently.

This time, Harvey nearly collapsed with relief. Dr. Campbell grabbed him by the elbow, offering support as he led him over to the chair next to Donna's bed.

"I'll give you some time alone with her," he said softly and headed for the door. Before exiting, however, he turned and added, "They haven't proven that patients in comas can hear what's going on around them... but they haven't proven that they can't, either." With that, Dr. Campbell left the room, allowing Harvey to come to his own conclusions on the subject.

_SUITSSUITSSUITS_

In shock, Harvey sat at Donna's bedside for several minutes before pulling out his phone and making a few phone calls. The first two calls were made to Mike's grandmother and to Jenny. He didn't want to worry either of them but they had a right to know, besides if an injured Mike was going to go anywhere, it would be to one of them and he needed them to call him the instant he did.

The next call he made was to Jessica Pearson, his boss and mentor. He advised her of what had happened, his words instantly releasing her from her sleep addled mind - it was the middle of the night, after all.

"Stay with Donna," she told him firmly. "I'll clear your appointments for all of next week, I'll reschedule Monday's trial. Anything of an urgent nature, Louis and I will handle ourselves."

Too worried about Donna and Mike to deal with the frivolous competition between himself and Louis, Harvey simply said, "Thanks, Jessica." As an afterthought, he also asked her to keep an eye out for Mike. He was pretty sure the kid wouldn't go into the office but better safe than sorry.

"Of course, Harvey. We'll let you know immediately if we see or hear from Mike."

Hanging up the phone, Harvey finally got the courage to take Donna's hand in his own. He stroked her knuckles softly with his thumb, fighting to hold back the tears burning his eyes. "If you think I'll survive without you, you're wrong," he whispered brokenly. "You're my rock, my home-base, and my anchor all rolled into one." He swiped a rebellious tear off his cheek with his free hand. "But you're also a fierce lioness who conquers every adversity with style, class, and an unmitigated sense of right and wrong. That's how I know, you'll pull through this, Donna. Because failure is simply not in your dictionary."

Leaning forward, he rested his forehead on the bed next to Donna's too-still arm and closed his eyes. He just needed to rest for a few minutes. That's all...

_SUITSSUITSSUITS_

He was startled awake a couple hours later by the vibration of his cell phone...

TBC

_A/N4 Okay. The caller is going to be telling Harvey that Mike just arrived crazed and incoherent, babbling. Should it be his grandmother or Jenny? Don't worry, I have a scene planned for Pearson Hardman, as well, but that's a bit later on in the story. So... Grammy or Jenny? Votes? ~Kelcor_


	3. Where Is Mike?

_A/N Okay, so, I forgot to mention the third option in my final A/N for chapter two... which was what if **Mike** was the one calling Harvey. There will be scenes involving his grandmother and Jenny, but for now, I went with this plot point. I hope you all enjoy! ~Kelcor_

**Chapter Three - Where Is Mike?**

Harvey glanced at the Caller ID and snapped his phone open, placing it to his ear without hesitation. "Mike, where are you?"

"Harvey? I'm so sorry. I did what you said but it all backfired. I'm so sorry!"

The broken tone of his young associate tore at Harvey's heart but he had to remain calm, he had to find Mike. "Mike, just tell me where you are," he insisted in his best no-nonsense tone of voice, hearing the faint sounds of traffic in the background.

"I - I have to find her, Harvey."

"Find who?" Harvey asked, confusion setting in. Donna was right in front of him, safe in the hospital. Surely, Mike knew that.

"She's all alone."

Okay, apparently not. "Mike," Harvey began.

Mike spoke over him, babbling incoherently. "I didn't mean to leave her alone, Harvey. They took me and they wouldn't go back then everything was dark but I escaped, Harvey. I'll find her, I promise, I'll find her."

Before Harvey could say anything else, the line went dead. Torn between staying at Donna's bedside and leaving in search of Mike, Harvey hesitated. He knew that he would, without a doubt, suffer Donna's wrath if he left Mike out there alone. But he couldn't leave Donna alone, either.

As if on cue, Jessica sauntered into the room.

Harvey could have kissed her in that moment. She looked tired and haggard, wearing jeans and a sweatshirt. Her hair was combed but not styled like it usually would be, and her make up was virtually non existent. He jumped to his feet as she entered.

"What are you doing here?" The need in his voice was clear even to his own ears, leaving the lawyer nothing less than mortified.

Jessica looked him up and down, then stepped across the room and drew him into her arms. She didn't hold him tight, keeping her arms loose, giving him the opportunity for escape. Jessica was not big on emotions either and understood his need for control. Still, she cared about him and felt that she might be able to pass on some of her own strength with this simple act.

He stood stiffly for a moment, unsure and awkward. Then his arms came up and he returned the embrace, even if just for a moment. As he pulled away, he averted his eyes. Jessica graced him with the mutual respect of turning her attention to Donna, allowing him the time to compose himself.

"I couldn't sleep and thought maybe you could use some company," she explained, her words directed at Harvey even as she gazed solemnly down at the bruised features of his assistant.

"Your timing couldn't have been better."

Now, she turned back to him, curious. "Why is that?"

She watched him closely as he told her about the cryptic phone call. His voice was calm and neutral but the truth was in his eyes. The piercing concern in those brown orbs was all too clear.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she asked. "Go."

Harvey cast a glance at Donna's vulnerable form, plagued with indecision once again.

"I'll stay with her until you get back," Jessica assured him. "Go find that boy of yours."

With a quick nod, Harvey put as much appreciation into his gaze as he possibly could. But, before leaving, he did something that surprised even Jessica. He placed a soft kiss on Donna's forehead, then whispered something for his assistant's ears only. When he finally went out the door, Jessica was left with the knowledge that she had just witnessed a side of Harvey Specter that few people have ever seen... if any.

_SUITSSUITSSUITS_

Harvey's first stop was Mike's apartment. Judging by the younger man's state of mind during their brief phone conversation, he was doubtful that the kid would show up here, but he had to try. It took several minutes but he finally talked a groggy landlord into unlocking Mike's door, deciding right then and there to get a spare key from the kid once this was all over.

Sure enough, the place was empty. No Mike in sight, incoherent or otherwise. With a curse, Harvey bolted out of the apartment, leaving a confused and still groggy landlord in his wake.

He tried Mike's cell phone as he descended the stairs. No answer. He hung up without leaving a message.

_SUITSSUITSSUITS_

His next step was the nursing home where Mike's grandmother was staying. In an effort to avoid causing the elderly woman any more concern than necessary, Harvey spoke only to the nurses on duty. The young woman at the front desk told him, "Yes, Mrs. Ross' grandson showed up here about an hour ago. He covered in bruises and he appeared very confused. I told him his grandmother was sleeping but that I was going to get him some help. He ran out the door as soon as I picked up the phone."

Harvey turned to leave, frustration emanating from his pores, but he was stopped by the young nurse's voice.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It's not your fault," Harvey told her, forcing a smile to his lips.

"I tried to stop him but he just kept saying 'They left her there, I have to find her' over and over again."

Not wanting to waste any more time, Harvey mumbled a quick "Thank you," then left the building. On his way out the door, he decided to check with Jenny to see if she had seen Mike yet. He had no idea where she lived. So, having put her number into his contact list after calling 411 earlier, he settled for a phone conversation as opposed to his preferred method of checking for himself. It wasn't so much that he thought Jenny would lie to him, it was just force of habit - always verify the facts.

Unfortunately, Jenny was unable to offer any facts, other than she hadn't heard from Mike at all. "Mr. Specter," she implored, the alertness of her voice telling Harvey that she hadn't gone back to sleep after his first call from the hospital. "What's happening?"

"I don't know, Jenny. But I promise you, I will find him."

There was a brief hesitation, then: "I know you will."

Harvey cocked his head to the side in confusion, unlocking his car door and sliding behind the wheel. "You do? But you don't even know me?"

"No," she admitted. "But Mike does. He trusts you. So, I do, too."

Not quite knowing what to say to that, Harvey ended the call and started the engine. At that moment, the young nurse's words came flooding back to him...

_"I tried to stop him but he just kept saying 'They left her there, I have to find her' over and over again."_

Harvey didn't want to get bogged down with full blown conversation, so he simply texted Jessica the question he needed answered.

**'Find out where the EMT's picked up Donna and Mike. Will explain later.'**

If there was one thing text messaging was good for, it was abbreviated conversations. He waited not so patiently for the reply, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. A few minutes later, Jessica's answering text came through giving him the approximate location but stating that it was an alleyway, so an exact address wasn't available.

_SUITSSUITSSUITS_

Praying that his guess would prove correct, Harvey sped through the streets of downtown New York, mentally challenging any police officer to stop him. He activated his hands free device and dialled Mike's cell once again. Nothing. He slammed his hand against the steering wheel. The friggin' SUN was coming up, and he had yet to find his young associate.

A short while later, he came up to the intersection Jessica had texted him. According to the directions, the location was about one block south. He drove slowly, ignoring the honking horns of the cars behind him, his gaze moving from left to right as he peered into the alleys as he passed them. A hunched form caught his eye near one of the dumpsters. Knowing it could just be a homeless person, he had to chance it. He cut the wheel sharply to the right, eliciting an all new ferocious honking of horns in his wake.

Once in the alley, he had to turn his headlights back on because the sun had not yet risen high enough to reach this area between the two abandoned buildings. The lights fell on the hunched figure he had seen. The suit had seen better days, and so had the young man wearing it. Harvey let out a sigh of relief at having finally found Mike Ross.

He hopped out of the car and approached the kid who, as yet, had failed to even notice his presence. "Mike," he hedged.

Mike jumped to his feet, which was evidently the wrong thing to do because he instantly grabbed a hold of the dumpster to keep himself upright. Harvey winced, absently wishing he had some hand sanitizer nearby.

"Mike," he tried again. "It's me. Harvey."

That was when Mike finally looked up at him... and Harvey's breath caught in his throat at the sight of the kid. Dr. Campbell wasn't kidding when he'd said Mike was pretty bruised up, it the younger man's face was anything to go by. The harsh light of the headlights made his condition look even worse, or so Harvey hoped.

"H-Harvey?"

The stammer and the yearning in that one word had Harvey wishing he could just wrap his arms around the kid and tell him that everything was going to be all right. But that wasn't Harvey's style. He could make his voice gentle when he needed to, though, which was exactly what he did when he inched forward and said, "Yeah, kid, it's me. What are you doing out here? You should be in the hospital." Even as he spoke he continued to inch his way closer to Mike, who looked more like a caged animal than an his happy-go-lucky-soft-hearted associate.

"I have to find her, Harvey," Mike insisted, a soft desperation leaking into his tone. "They left her here."

"No, they didn't, Mike. Donna is at the hospital."

The kid cocked his head to one side. He clearly _wanted_ to believe Harvey but the concussion induced confusion was preventing him from trusting anyone right now. "Is she okay?"

Now, Harvey understood the EMT's hesitancy to be honest with Mike about Donna's condition. He didn't want to lie to the kid but, if he told him the truth, he was afraid of how concussed-Mike would react. He settled for something in between truth and lie. "She's safe," he said simply.

Mike squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger. "No," he mumbled, swaying slightly on his feet.

Close enough now, Harvey reached out and took Mike by the arms, his sole intent being to keep the kid upright. He certainly wasn't expecting the younger man to struggle and try desperately to tear free of the hold.

"No," Mike yelled. "I have to find her! They left her behind!"

Harvey gave him a gentle shake, mindful of both his injuries and probable concussion. "Mike! Listen to me! She's safe!" When Mike winced in what could very well have been physical pain, Harvey softened his voice again. "I promise you. She's safe."

The look of utter despair in Mike's eyes made Harvey rethink his earlier decision. He pulled the kid against him, wrapping his arms around his young associate's back and holding him close. "Donna's safe, kid," he whispered, cupping the back of the blond head in one hand. "Now, we have to get you safe, okay?"

As if in response, Mike Ross went slack in his arms, his breath coming out in harsh pants against Harvey's neck. "You have to do everything the hard way, don't you," he muttered without heat. With a heavy sigh, Harvey adjusted Mike's still form and scooped him up into his arms, grunting a bit with the unexpected effort. "You're heavier than you look, kid."

With his car being a two-seater, Harvey had no choice but to lay Mike down across the passenger and driver's seat. As he slipped behind the wheel, he lifted the kid's head and rested it on his lap, then gunned the engine and sped off back towards the hospital, keeping one hand on Mike's hip to keep him from sliding face first beneath the dash. He glanced down at the too young face, his heart clenching at the close up sight of the bruises and contusions - which were _not_ made to look worse by the harsh shine of the headlights and, in fact, looked worse in the natural light.

Having found his young protege, and knowing that Donna was indeed safe at the hospital, Harvey now felt a surge of rage blossoming inside of him. And, at that moment, he swore to himself that he would catch those responsible for hurting the two people he cared about most in the world. And, if Donna didn't wake up, or if Mike's injuries turned out to be worse than they appeared to be? Well, that just made him pity the bastards even more... almost!

TBC

_A/N2 So? Did it work this way? And, for those h/c junkies out there? Don't worry. I am one of your clan! LOTS more h/c to come! *grin*_


	4. The Eyes Have It

_A/N Okay, not sure what's up with me tonight but I am totally consumed by this story. I'm about to take a quick break, but may have Chapter 5 up before I go to bed - chances grow with every review I receive. *hint, hint* And, yes, it will have more Harvey&Mike interaction. ~Kelcor_

**The Eyes Have It**

Harvey had been dividing his time between Donna's room and Mike's for the past two days. There had been virtually no change with Donna and he was trying to convince himself that was a good thing. At least she hadn't taken a turn for the worse.

Mike, on the other hand, still suffered from nightmares. The doctors had chosen sedation as a temporary fix because his injuries hadn't healed enough to make them feel comfortable about releasing him just yet. Only problem was, the sedation didn't _prevent_ the nightmares, they just made it impossible for him to pull himself out of one. It didn't take long for the nurses to figure out that a consoling touch from Harvey was the only thing that seemed to calm the kid.

So, if Harvey wasn't in Mike's room when a nightmare came upon him, the nurses fetched him from Donna's room and brought him back to see Mike. At which time, Harvey would sit with the kid for a little while, just to ensure the nightmare really was gone, then he would return to Donna with the hope that maybe her eyes would be open when he came through that door. A hope that had yet to be fulfilled.

Harvey found it hard to believe how much he missed Donna's voice. Not just her counsel but her _voice._ Sure, he missed his banter with Mike, too. But, somehow, it was different with Donna. He just couldn't put his finger on what that difference was.

Four days after finding Mike in that rat infested alleyway, the doctors were finally satisfied with his recovery enough to allow him to go home. As they did up the paperwork, Harvey eyed Mike with concern. Part of him was happy the kid had healed enough to be released. Another part of him was apprehensive because he couldn't be in two places at once. Now, the choice of who to watch over and when would be much more difficult when Mike was at his apartment as opposed to being just down the hall.

"You sure you're ready to go home?"

Mike looked up at him, wide blue eyes portraying the shock all too easily. _Kid's an open book,_ Harvey thought with more than a little fondness.

"Because, if it's about the cost of the room, you know I've got that covered. It wouldn't hurt to stay a couple more days. I mean, if you're not sure."

"If I'm not sure?" Mike asked, his voice laced with a touch of humour. "You so care," he added. But, when he smiled, the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"What's wrong, Mike?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"You just seem a little... off. You know you can talk to me, right?"

Mike huffed a laugh that was more bitter than he'd intended. He offered up another smile lighten the mood a bit, as he said, "Since when?"

"Since now," Harvey returned.

"You never want to talk."

"That was before you were beaten to a pulp, kid." Harvey took a step closer and placed a hand on Mike's shoulder. He waited for the younger man to meet his eyes, then said, "Talk to me."

Something changed in Mike's eyes, he looked like he was about to open up, then he thought better of it and gave Harvey a lopsided grin which still didn't reach his eyes. He tried for nonchalant when he shrugged out from under Harvey's grip and backed toward the door, still favouring his ribs and his left wrist. "Harvey, that means a lot, really it does. But I'm fine. Honest." Then he was gone.

"Sure you are, kid," Harvey muttered to himself.

_SUITSSUITSSUITS_

**_Two Days Later:_**

Harvey stood in front of the vending machine, waiting for his coffee to finish pouring. He was dead on his feet. Even the great Harvey Specter needed sleep _some_times. But Donna still hadn't woken up and between worrying about her not opening her eyes, and the fire going out in Mike's, Harvey was just too stressed out to sleep. Sure, he caught a little cat nap here and there, but that was about the sum of it. He was so lost in thought, it took a few minutes for him to realize his coffee was sitting there waiting for him to pluck it out of the machine. The need for caffeine had his hand shaking so much that when he did retrieve the cup, he spilled some of the contents on his shirt.

"Son of a - " he began as he turned away from the machine but stopped in mid sentence when he saw Jenny standing before him. "Jenny? I thought you were supposed to be with Mike?"

"I was, I mean, I am," she stammered, wringing her fingers together and refusing to make eye contact with him.

"Jenny, what is it? Has something happened to Mike?" Harvey regretted the force of his words when Jenny paled and took a couple steps back, away from him. He instantly softened his tone. "I'm sorry, Jenny. I'm just really tired." He gave her his most charming smile, one he reserved for only his most traumatized witnesses, when she finally looked up at him, rewarding him with a shy smile of her own. "Did something happen to Mike?" he asked again, this time a bit more gently.

"He'll be really mad if he knows I came here to talk to you."

"I won't tell him, if you won't," Harvey whispered conspiratorially, throwing in a sly wink for good measure.

She smiled again and Harvey could easily see why Mike was so taken with her. The smile disappeared, however, when she started to tell Harvey why she was there. "Mike isn't sleeping. At all."

"Seems to be a lot of that going around," Harvey muttered.

"I'm sorry?"

"Nothing," Harvey backtracked. "I'm sure he'll be fine. He went through a pretty traumatic experience. Just give it time."

"He's not eating either. He snaps at me for no reason. And, on the rare occasion he does smile? I... I don't know how to explain it."

"The smile doesn't reach his eyes?"

Jenny's jaw dropped. "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess. Look, I'll try to pop by to see him tonight, okay? Does that sound good?"

Her relief was palpable. "Yeah, Mr. Specter. Yeah, that sounds awesome."

"And call me Harvey, okay? We've been through a lot together. I think it's fitting that we be on a first name basis, don't you?"

"Okay," Jenny smiled, looking far more at ease than she did a few moments before. "Thanks, Harvey."

He watched Jenny's retreating back for a moment, then returned to Donna's room. He took the seat he had come to call home, and wrapped his finger around her hand. "Time to wake up, Beautiful. I can't keep doing this without you."

Just then, his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He rolled his eyes. Seriously? Not allowing whoever was on the other end of the line to divert him from his current objective, he flipped open the phone with one hand, keeping a hold of Donna's hand with the other. "What?" he snapped.

_"Wow," _Jessica's voice said. _"Exactly how long has it been since you've slept?"_

"Sleeping is overrated," he offered as way of apology, knowing that Jessica would hear the tone behind the words.

He wasn't disappointed. Moving on, she asked, _"Any change?"_

"Still hasn't opened her eyes," he said with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger and squeezing his own eyes shut to try to alleviate the burning, which he was definitely attributing to lack of sleep.

_"Well, I hate to be the bearer of more bad news but - "_

"What else is new?" he asked, realizing how the words sounded when she didn't respond right away. "I didn't mean you being the 'bearer', I just meant - "

_"Relax, Harvey, I know what you meant. How long have you known me? Do you really think I'm that sensitive?"_

"Just spent a bit of time with Jenny, Mike's girlfriend."

_"A bleeding heart like him?"_

"You have no idea," he told her. "She's a sweet kid, though."

_"Speaking of Mike, he's the reason I'm calling."_

Harvey sat up straight in his chair. "Tell me," he stated simply.

_"Your young protege just sauntered in here and handed me his letter of resignation."_

"He did what?"

_"Don't worry. I haven't filed it. Yet."_

"Please, Jessica, just give me some time to talk to him. He's been through a lot - "

_"Why do you think I'm calling you? Harvey, you really need to get some sleep. You are waaayyy off your game."_

"Right. I will. Listen, Jessica. Did he, uh, did he say anything else?"

_"Like what?"_

"I don't know. Anything odd? Out of the ordinary?"

_"No. Why do you ask?"_

"Oh, no reason."

_"Harvey?" _she said, managing partner fast replacing friend.

"When I found him the other night, in the alley, he was babbling, incoherent. And Jenny just told me a few minutes ago that he's not sleeping or eating and he's been having dramatic mood swings. I just wanted to make sure he hasn't had a relapse, or something." He held his breath, anxious to know if Jessica bought his bluff.

_"I'm sure he's fine," _she told him gently, the managing partner tone gone from her voice_._

And he felt like a complete jerk for appealing to her sympathy for him, not to mention Mike, to get past her suspicions.

_"Get some sleep," _she said as way of goodbye, then the line went dead.

Harvey took a deep breath and leaned forward, resting his forehead on Donna's arm for the hundredth time this week. "Please, Donna," he found himself begging. "I need you."

At that moment, her hand squeezed his. He sat bolt upright and choked back a sob when he saw her beautiful eyes staring back at him.

TBC

_A/N Thoughts?_


	5. PTSD  Part One

_A/N Okay, so, I am officially addicted to writing this story. I know this because I kept pounding this chapter out long after I was ready to fall into an exhausted sleep. Please keep that in mind when reading it. I become much sappier when I'm tired. I also may have made some errors. Harvey may be a bit OOC but I'm okay with that. I believe this is how he would be given the extreme circumstances, anyway. _

_A/N2 I'm not completely sure about the discussion between Mike and Harvey at the end, though. I may rewrite it in the morning. I may not. We'll see._

_Without further ado..._

**PTSD - Part One**

"How are you feeling," Harvey asked gently.

"Thirsty," Donna rasped out.

Harvey turned and grabbed the jug of water on the bedside table. He poured his assistant a glass of water, then slipped his hand beneath her head and lifted. He held the glass to her lips. "Small sips, okay? You don't want to get sick."

After a moment, Donna glanced up at him, silently telling him that she'd had enough. He smiled and gently lowered her head back down to the pillow.

"You know, I've missed that," he admitted with a grin.

"What?" she asked, her voice still weak but not quite as raspy.

"Our silent communication."

"You're not getting all sentimental on me, are you?"

"Maybe a little."

Despite the grogginess, her eyes widened in mock horror. "Where's the ice?"

"What ice?" Suddenly, Harvey remembered Dr. Campbell telling him something about the possibility of brain damage.

Donna took in his confused expression, then grinned up at him mischievously. "The ice that proves hell froze over."

Harvey smiled softly as she drifted back into unconsciousness.

_SUITSSUITSSUITS_

Donna woke again a few hours later. This time, Harvey pressed the call button next to the bed as he smiled down at her.

"You had us pretty scared for a while there, young lady."

Her eyes scanned the room, then floated back to him.

"Fine. You had _me_ scared. Happy?"

"Not really," she said, humour gone from her tone. "How long was I out?"

They were interrupted when a nurse came bustling into the room. "Ms. James, you're awake! I'll page Dr. Campbell right away," she said excitedly, rushing back out into the hallway.

"You've become pretty popular around here," Harvey informed her, trying to stall her fact finding mission, even if for only a few minutes.

"Harvey," she said sternly. "How long?"

_Okay, so much for the stall tactic. Jessica was right, I really am off my game._ "They've had you in a medically induced coma for about a week."

"A week?" she repeated, trying to sit up in bed. "I need to get back to work!"

"Whoa, there, slugger," Harvey told her, easily pressing her back down to the mattress with one hand on her shoulder. He was startled when she flinched violently away from him, almost tumbling off the other side of the bed. He grabbed her upper arms to prevent the fall, only to have her struggle against his hold with more strength than he would have expected from her. "Donna," he said, firmly. No reaction, she continued to try to push away from him. "Donna," he exclaimed, sitting next to her on the bed and moving his hands to frame her face, forcing eye contact. "It's me," he said, finding it difficult to not turn away from the terror in her eyes. "It's Harvey." He waited a moment for that to sink in. She finally appeared to recognize him again: "You with me?"

She nodded mutely. When he released her, she looked away in shame, gaze now fixed on the thin blanket covering her. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, her voice so soft he barely heard it.

"Hey," he whispered, hooking a finger beneath her chin and turning her to face him once again. "Look at me." Once she complied, he told her, "You have _nothing_ to be sorry for. Understood?"

She searched his eyes and, seeing the truth of his words, she nodded again, this time giving him a small smile.

"What happened?"

"I don't know," she admitted shakily.

"Can you tell me what you remember?" he asked, not pushing but offering to listen.

"Going out for drinks with Mike. Then we tried to flag down a cab. Mike suggested we might have better luck if we walked towards the busier street about a block away. Then..." her hand captured Harvey's in an iron grip, while her free hand flew to her mouth. "Harvey!" She started to hyperventilate.

"It's okay," he whispered, pulling her into his arms. "You're safe now." _I won't let anything happen to you_ went unsaid but they both heard the words anyway. "Breathe with me, Donna. Nice and slow. Just breathe."

Donna finally got her breathing under control, then pulled away to look at Harvey, an urgency in her gaze. "Where's Mike?"

"Mike is fine," Harvey assured her, telling himself that he wasn't exactly lying. Mike _was_ fine. For the most part. A little bit of insomnia and some mood swings, Harvey could deal with those quite easily. And he'd shove food down the kid's throat if he had to in order to get him to eat. "He was discharged a few days ago." He tried to pull her back into his embrace but she refused, her distress growing with each passing second.

"No, Harvey," she insisted. "He is **not** okay. There is no possible way that he could be."

Harvey froze, locking eyes with her, sensing her panic and starting to feel it himself. Before he could question her, however, Dr. Campbell strode into the room.

"Ms. James, you gave us all quite a scare there," he said, unknowingly quoting Harvey from earlier.

_SUITSSUITSSUITS_

Once Dr. Campbell was satisfied that Donna's recovery was coming along nicely, he left her alone with Harvey once again.

Deciding that Donna needed her rest and was probably overreacting about Mike, Harvey didn't bring the issue up again. Instead, he pulled the covers up to her chest. But, when he reached out to lower the head of the bed, Donna grabbed him by the wrist. Harvey looked at her and was yet again pulled into her emotional turmoil.

"Donna, what is it?"

"You should probably sit down for this," she advised.

Harvey complied, dreading what he was about to hear, but knowing that he had to hear it.

_SUITSSUITSSUITS_

As Harvey raced down the city streets, toward Mike's apartment, Donna's words flashed through his mind over and over, as if on some kind of morbid kind of loop. Unable to stop it, he gripped the steering wheel tightly and grit his teeth against the mental anguish the story caused.

"_...one of them held Mike at gun point with the barrel pressed against his temple, forcing him to watch while the other two... held me down against the pavement. They tried to... to... force themselves... but Mike went ballistic. He grabbed the gun and yanked it, throwing the guy holding the gun off balance. Then he threw himself at the two that were holding me down, tackled them to the ground. All three of them turned on him. Kicking him, over and over again... I screamed at them to stop but they just kept kicking him! Finally, I heard the sirens. They must have heard them, too, because they all froze. I tried to crawl to Mike, to see if he was okay, but a pair of feet blocked my way. I looked up and... the last thing I remember is the butt of the gun rushing at my head..."_

When Donna had originally told him this story, he had wanted to throw up. He'd heard similar stories in his years as a lawyer, especially during his time as an ADA, and it was always difficult to distance himself from the victim. Necessary but difficult. But hearing it from one of his closest friends, knowing that it involved not only her but Mike, as well? It was a near impossible task. Nevertheless, that was exactly what he had to do. If he didn't distance himself, he wouldn't be able to help them both through this traumatic experience.

If he didn't distance himself, he may just go insane.

_SUITSSUITSSUITS_

As he pulled up in front of Mike's apartment building, he glanced up at the third story window. The light was on. He looked at his watch. 3am. Jenny wasn't kidding when she said Mike wasn't sleeping. He'd half expected to have to wait outside the building for a few hours before being able to talk to the kid. Part of him was glad that wasn't the case because, truthfully, he'd probably explode if he had to just sit and twiddle his thumbs before taking action. He had to do _something_. Right now, helping Mike was the most important thing.

Before going upstairs, however, he had one pressing matter to attend to. He pulled out his cell phone and dialled. After a moment, he said, "Vanessa, it's Harvey. Give me a call as soon as you get this message. I have a case for you. It's important. Thanks." With that, he snapped the phone shut and got out of his car.

_SUITSSUITSSUITS_

Harvey knocked on the door and it was opened almost instantly by a teary-eyed Jenny. "Thank you so much for coming," she told him.

"I take it he's awake?"

She nodded. "I'm scared for him, Harvey. He keeps saying it's all his fault and he failed."

Harvey looked past her and saw Mike pacing back and forth across the apartment, running his good hand roughly through his hair. He moved his gaze back to Jenny and said, "Do you have a car?"

"No, why?"

He handed her his keys. "Take my car and go home for tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll take over."

Jenny gave him a watery smile, then went up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Harvey," she whispered into his ear.

She grabbed her jacket off a hook on the wall, then stepped past Harvey into the hallway. Harvey closed the door behind her and strode purposefully into the apartment. It took a moment but Mike finally registered his presence.

"What - what are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd come by for a chat."

"Jenny called you. Didn't she," it was more statement than question.

Harvey shrugged. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Mike's eyes moved to the closed door behind Harvey, realizing that Jenny had left. "I don't need a babysitter," he said.

"You and I both know that's not true, Mike."

The younger man glared at him, eyes full of defiance and anger, but Harvey was pretty sure the anger was pointed more inward than anything.

"So," Harvey began in a conversational tone. "You want to tell me why you handed in your resignation today?"

"It's not like I expected it to last forever."

"No. That would be silly. But it might have lasted until you were old enough to retire."

"Right," Mike laughed bitterly. "You would have fired me long before that. Just look at this as me saving you the trouble."

"Or, maybe you figure, if you quit, you can go back to using again." Harvey wasn't sure of his hypothesis until Mike's mouth opened and closed like that of a guppy. He sighed heavily. "Why, Mike? Why does it always seem to come down to this?"

"You wouldn't understand," the younger man said, turning his back on him.

Frustrated, Harvey stepped forward and spun Mike back around to face him. "Make me understand," he bit out.

"Why? So you can judge me? So you can have even more reason to hate you?"

This caused Harvey to take a step back, confusion and shock warring for dominance in his mind. "Hate you? What are you talking about? I don't hate you."

"You will. Just give it time."

Harvey closed the gap between them and peered at Mike's pupils. "Where are the drugs?" he demanded, tearing up couch cushions, pulling books from the shelves. "You haven't taken any yet," he declared. "So, where are you hiding them?" He stopped his search then and turned to face the kid, registering the abject terror in his eyes.

His associate tried his best to hold eye contact but his nervous gaze inevitably flicked to a certain area of the bookcase, an area Harvey had been just about to inspect.

Harvey smiled and made a beeline for that particular shelf. Mike came up behind him. "No, Harvey, wait." But the high powered lawyer easily held Mike back with one hand as he tore the books away from their perch and watched them fall to the floor. A small plastic bag fell out of one and Harvey snatched it up off the floor.

His lack of sleep took over then and he shoved Mike up against the far wall. "Why, Mike? After everything we've been through, why turn back to this?" He shook the small bag of drugs in front of Mike's face for emphasis.

"Because!"

"What are you, three? Because, why, Mike?"

"**Because I need to forget!"**

This gave Harvey pause but he didn't release his protege, kept him pinned against the wall with one arm braced across his chest. Forget? Kid had an eidetic memory. His parents died when he was just a boy. Despite all the evidence, Harvey had not once considered that the pot smoking was to help him _forget_!

"Harvey, man, I can't sleep. The nightmares, they... I just, I can't sleep. I **need** to sleep, Harvey."

"What about the pain killers the doctors gave you?"

"They just make me loopy. They don't help me forget. And if I can't forget, I can't sleep."

Harvey still kept him pinned to the wall but now it was more to keep the kid's attention than anything else. "What are you trying to forget?"

Mike clammed up, averting his eyes and apparently finding something of interest on the opposite wall.

"The gun?" Harvey asked. The kid's eyes shot up to meet his, wide with shock. "That's right, Donna woke up and told me what happened. So, tell me, what exactly are you trying to forget." He wasn't trying to be cruel but if Mike didn't fess up, Harvey knew he wouldn't be able to help him. And, if there was one thing Harvey was good at, it was tough love. "Getting the crap beaten out of you?" He shook his head, not in answer to the question but as a plea for Harvey to stop. "Or are you trying to forget what happened to Donna?"

Now, Mike struggled against Harvey's hold on him, pushed against him with all his might, even forgot about his injured wrist until he shoved and was rudely reminded with a cry of pain. "Mike, stop it!" Harvey ordered, reminded a bit of Donna's reaction earlier that night. This was different, though. He wasn't sure how, but it was.

Finally, not wanting the kid to injure himself further, Harvey released him and backed up a few steps. Giving Mike space, while still blocking his path to the door. The last thing he need was another game of 'Where's Waldo' with Mike playing the part of Waldo.

The kid tried to get past him anyway but failed. "Harvey, please, let me go."

"I can't do that, Mike."

"Then you leave. Take the pot with you. Just go. Leave me alone."

"Nope. Not gonna happen, kid."

"Harvey, please..." his eyes filled with tears that he refused to let fall.

"Mike, Donna's okay. You did good."

The kid laughed derisively.

"You protected her," Harvey continued.

"No," Mike said, shaking his head. "I didn't. They... they..."

Clearly, the kid's over active imagination was playing tricks on him, or maybe it was an effect of the concussion. Harvey seemed to remember the doctor telling him that facts could sometimes get jumbled in cases like this. Taking on an even gentler tone, Harvey took a step closer. "No, they didn't Mike."

The younger man took a step away, his back now pressing up against the wall again. "Yes, they did!" he yelled. He pointed at his own head. "Eidetic memory, remember?"

"No, Mike. The concussion, the trauma, one of them have confused the facts for you. Donna told me. They were about to but you stopped them. You took on three guys all by yourself and saved Donna." He took another step closer, seeing that the kid was starting to believe him but was afraid to. "I'm proud of you, kiddo. Prouder than I've ever been of anyone."

Mike finally saw the truth in Harvey's expressive eyes. And that was it. A sob tore free, then another. Mike doubled over as if in physical pain and before he knew it, he found himself wrapped in Harvey's strong arms, his cheek mashed up against the broad chest. He half heartedly tried to pull away, not wanting to appear weak to the one man whose opinion mattered, but Harvey just held on tighter.

They stayed like that for several long minutes, until Harvey was certain Mike was okay. But, when the kid pulled away and looked up at him with a sheepish expression, Harvey saw the bags under his eyes and realized his job was not yet done. "How long has it been since you last slept?"

"Since the hospital," Mike revealed with an embarrassed grin. "No big deal, though. I'll," he glanced at the long since discarded score of pot laying on the floor. "I'll find another way, Harvey. I won't disappoint you again."

Harvey remembered how the nurses always came to get him when Mike was having a nightmare because his touch was the only thing that could calm the kid. Exasperated at what was clearly his only course of action, Harvey rolled his eyes and sat down on the sofa.

Mike raised an eyebrow, his eyes filled with suspicion. He knew that look. "Uh, whatcha doin'?"

"Have a seat," Harvey told him casually.

"I'm fine now, Harvey. You can go home."

"I loaned my car to your girlfriend. So, unless you're going to kick me out onto the street."

Mike's mind raced, not wanting Harvey to be witness to one of his nightmares. Crying in front of the man was bad enough. Waking up screaming? That was just all kinds of bad. "What about Ray? Here, you can use my phone," he said, digging his cell out of his pocket.

"Sit. Down."

Harvey used his no-nonsense voice, leaving Mike with no choice but to follow orders or suffer the older man's wrath. So, he sat down at the opposite end of the sofa, eliciting an exasperated sigh from his boss.

"I'm not going to bite you, kid."

Awkwardly, Mike moved closer to Harvey, but still kept a good foot of distance between them. He wasn't afraid, exactly. He'd just had enough mortification to last him a lifetime and he didn't trust the look in Harvey's eyes.

"Good," Harvey whispered. "Now, close your eyes."

Mike hesitated.

"You want to sleep or not?"

"Sleep is definitely high on my to-do list," Mike confirmed.

"Then, close your eyes."

Finally, Mike complied.

"Believe it or not," Harvey said, "you still had nightmares in the hospital."

Mike looked at Harvey with disbelief.

"Keep 'em closed,."

"Right. Sorry."

"Funny thing was," Harvey continued, "there was only one thing that would calm you down in the middle of one of those nightmares."

"What was that?" Mike asked, keeping his eyes closed but honestly curious about Harvey's answer, desperate to know what would help him finally get to sleep.

"This," Harvey said.

Suddenly, Mike felt Harvey's arm wrap around his shoulders and pull him sideways to lay against him. His eyes popped open! No _way_ was this happening! He tried to pull away but Harvey enlisted his other arm to encircle Mike completely. "Harvey," he started in protest.

"You need to sleep, Mike."

"No argument there," he agreed, still trying to pull away, his injured wrist making it near impossible to do so. Harvey had so picked that side of the couch on purpose.

"This is no picnic for me, either, you know."

"Then let me up," Mike said, blushing at the pleading lilt to his voice.

"Just trust me, kid. If it doesn't work, if you still wake up from a nightmare, then you can smoke the pot with my blessing."

Too weak from exhaustion to continue fighting the pull of sleep, Mike finally gave up. He closed his eyes and allowed the blissfulness of sweet slumber to overtake him. Only half noticing Harvey's hand stroking through his hair, his subconscious allowing him to believe it was his father.

And he didn't have one single nightmare for the first time in as long as he could remember.

TBC

_A/N3 Please review? I kept Donna's description vague on purpose, I don't really think details were necessary to get the point across. More H/C to come in the next chapter. ~Kelcor_


	6. PTSD Part Two aka Hero

_A/N I hope this chapter works. More notes at the end. I don't want to spoil any surprises. ~Kelcor_

**PTSD - Part Two / Hero**

When Mike woke up the next morning, he was confused to find himself stretched out on the sofa. For the first time in a long time, he actually felt rested. Tired, yeah, but not about to come apart at the seams anymore. Still, it took a couple minutes for his brain to figure out why he was sleeping on the couch instead of his bed. Then he heard clinking of dishes and glanced into the kitchen.

Harvey? What was he doing here? And why was he making breakfast? That's when all the memories of the previous night came flooding back to him... crying in Harvey's arms... _sleeping in Harvey's arms? _Seriously? Oh man! He brought a hand up to cover his eyes because maybe, just maybe, this was all just a really, _really_ bad dream and if he played peek-a-boo with the images, they would dissipate into nothingness.

He counted to ten, slowly, then removed his hand and opened his eyes, only to find Harvey standing over him with a mixture of amusement and exasperation on his face.

"Practicing your counting skills?"

"Huh?" Had he really done that out loud?

"Glad to know you can count to ten."

Okay, so that would be a yes. He must really be tired if his inner voice had become his outside voice, or outer voice, or whatever. Wait. Did that mean his outside voice was now his inner voice? Would people hear him if he spoke to them? Or would they only hear him if he _thought_ to them? Mike squeezed his eyes shut and pushed his fists against them. His head was starting to hurt. With a groan, he turned over to go back to sleep.

"Uh, uh, sleeping beauty, you need to eat."

"Sleep first."

"You had sleep first. Now it's time for breakfast. Then you can go back to sleep if you want." Without waiting for a response, Harvey pulled Mike off the sofa and steered him towards the kitchen.

"Harvey," Mike whined, feeling himself gently pushed down onto a chair.

"Sit," Harvey told him, leaving no room for argument.

"You do know I'm not actually a puppy, right?" Mike had always been able to find some wiggle room when it came to arguing a point. When Harvey didn't respond right away, Mike opened one eye to see what his boss was doing.

"Shut up and eat," Harvey said without heat, placing a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and hashbrowns on the table in front of Mike.

"You - you made all this?"

"Yes, Michael. I do know how to cook, you know."

"No, actually, I didn't." He paused to take a bite of the eggs. "But I do now. Harvey, these are delicious. Quite possibly the best I've ever had!"

The older man tried not to show it but he glowed just a little bit with pride.

"Aren't you going to eat, too?" Mike asked. "I'm sure there's enough for both of us."

Harvey shrugged, then turning away to tidy up the kitchen. "I ate earlier."

Then Mike took a closer look at his boss. The dark circles under his eyes, the weariness _inside_ them. He glanced over at the sofa again, then back at Harvey. "Were you up all night?"

"I'm a lawyer, Mike. I don't need sleep," he answered, busying himself with scraping the remaining eggs into a tupperware container and stuffing it into the fridge.

"You asked me this last night, now I'm asking you. When was the last time you slept, Harvey?" Mike didn't even try to mask the concern in his voice.

"I caught a few winks last night," Harvey said, keeping his back to his associate. "Enough with the third degree, already."

"Okay, now I'm really worried."

Harvey finally rewarded him with eye contact, his eyebrows raised in silent question.

"You just lied to me twice and I saw right through both of them."

"You're crazy," Harvey scoffed. "Finish your breakfast, I need to get back to the hospital to see Donna. I called Ray, so just have Jenny return my car to me later on today."

At the mention of Harvey's lovely assistant, Mike had already started to get up. "Give me a second to get ready, I'll come with you." His movements were halted, however, when the best closer in NYC placed a firm hand on his shoulder and forced him back down into his chair.

"Eat. I'm serious, Mike. I don't need you fainting on me again."

His words repeated in the younger man's mind as Harvey headed for the door. "Wait," Mike called out to him. "Again?"

Harvey waved over his shoulder, grinning mischievously. "Bye, Mike."

"Wait. Harvey! What do you mean 'again'?"

Mike watched his boss exit his apartment and close the door behind him, leaving Mike to try to figure out the riddle on his own. _Again?_

SUITSSUITSSUITS

As soon as Harvey entered her room, carrying a large bouquet of flowers, Donna felt her heart warm. She told herself it was just because of the flowers. Her argument was almost convincing, too.

"Hey," Harvey said, giving her his most winning smile as he gave the flowers a temporary perch on the end of her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I need a non-fat latte with - "

Before she could finish, Harvey slipped his other hand out from behind his back and handed her a large take out cup. "With whipped cream and sugar?" he asked slyly.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" she grinned up at him.

"Not lately," he returned. "But I like to consider myself a forgiving man." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Seriously, how are you feeling?"

"Ready to get out of here, I can tell you that much."

"Why don't we let the doctors make that decision?" Harvey laughed.

Donna started to say something but the ringing of Harvey's phone cut off any objections she had ready to throw at him. Because Donna James had this special of way of getting what she wanted, yet making Harvey believe it was _his _idea.

"Just a sec," he told her, pulling out his phone and flipping it open. "Specter."

_"Harvey, I did some digging."_

"Don't tell me you found something already," he whispered, turning a bit away from Donna, trying to keep her out of this conversation as best he could. "I just told you the details of the case a few hours ago."

_"Specter, these are common thugs we're talking about here. They aren't all that bright, which means they don't cover their tracks very well."_

"Point taken," he said softly. "What can you tell me?"

_"The leader of the pack, so to speak, is hiding out in an abandoned warehouse just outside of town. 6578 Main."_

"Got it," Harvey said, jotting the address down on the first available piece of paper. He could feel the rage building up inside him once again and grit his teeth to keep it at bay... for now.

_"Harvey, you're not going to anything stupid, are you?"_

"Come on, Vanessa. You know me better than that."

_"You're right, I do know you. Just... be careful, Harvey. This guy is the epitome of the word idiot but he's also bad news."_

"Thanks. I owe you one."

Harvey snapped the phone shut and turned to find Donna staring at him with a suspicious glint to her eye. "What are you doing, Harvey?"

"Nothing," he lied. "Listen, I have to go take care of a few things, okay?"

"No, it's not okay. Not if you're going to do what I think you're going to do."

He kissed her on the cheek, then headed for the door.

"Harvey, don't be stupid," she called after him.

_SUITSSUITSSUITS_

Mike was still trying to figure out the riddle, the answer was niggling at the back of his mind but he just couldn't grab it, when his cell phone rang. A glance at the Caller ID told him it was an unknown number but he answered anyway. "Hello?"

"Mike, it's Donna."

"Uh," Mike stammered, hearing Donna's voice for the first time since the... incident.

"Mike? Are you still there?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm here. Listen, Donna, I am so sorry - "

"First of all, you have nothing to apologize for, mister. If anything, I should be thanking you for saving my life."

"Donna - "

"Secondly," she interrupted... again. "I need you to pull out those superhero tights one more time."

"What," Mike asked, blushing at the misdirected praise. Superhero? Him? Harvey, maybe but not...

Donna brought his thoughts to an abrupt end with the words "Harvey needs your help."

_SUITSSUITSSUITS_

As it turned out, Donna, super assistant extraordinaire, had all of Harvey's main contacts memorized. Vanessa was one of them. She called the private investigator who promptly forgot about Investigator/Client privilege knowing full well that Harvey was going to get himself killed.

Mike got Harvey's car from Jenny and was now racing through the city, literally, to the address that Donna had procured from Vanessa. Donna had also taken the initiative to call a police detective Harvey had helped out of a jam once, knowing that he would meet Mike there. She also knew that, as long as the kid managed to talk Harvey off of whatever proverbial ledge he was teetering on before making the biggest mistake of his life, the detective would look the other way.

When Mike arrived at the warehouse he had strict instructions from, you guessed it, Donna, to wait until Detective Longworth got there. But Mike had seen the rage bubbling inside Harvey last night and now knew it hadn't been entirely directed at him. He couldn't wait. He couldn't.

_SUITSSUITSSUITS_

Harvey was aiming a .45 at Joey Calhoun when Mike found them at the back of the warehouse.

"You tried to take my family away from me," Harvey growled in a voice that Mike barely recognized.

Joey had his hands in the air, terror coloured his features. "I'm - I'm sorry, man! I'll never do it again, I swear!"

The younger man did, however, recognize Joey Calhoun. He had been the one barking out all the order that fateful night a little over a week before. He felt himself sinking back to that day but forced his mind back to the present. Harvey needed him. The man had always been there for him, especially lately. The least Mike could do was return the favour.

"Guys like you always do it again," Harvey was snarling, thrusting his gun at the thug for emphasis. He was near the breaking point.

"Harvey," Mike said, stepping out of the shadows.

Startled, Harvey kept the gun trained on Joey but his eyes flicked back and forth between the thug and Mike. "Mike? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Mike returned. "Come on, Harvey, you don't need to do this."

"Yeah, I do. I'm the only one who can."

Detective Longworth chose that moment to step out from behind some boxes a few feet to Mike's right. Seeing the situation before him, he immediately drew his weapon, aiming it at Joey instead of Harvey.

"No, Harvey, let the police deal with him. Due process, right?"

"Right," Harvey replied derisively. "Then some lawyer will saunter into the courtroom and get him a reduced sentence or, worse, community service. A cold hearted lawyer," he added. "Like me, right, Mike?"

Mike cringed at his words being thrown back at him. So much had happened, he hadn't had a chance to apologize to Harvey for saying that, to make things right. Well, no time like the present.

"I never should have said that, Harvey. I certainly didn't mean it." As he spoke he stepped closer and closer to Harvey, taking advantage of the fact that the older man's attention was focused on Joey.

"Yeah, you did. And you were right."

"No, I wasn't," Mike insisted, now stepping directly into Harvey's line of fire.

"Get out of the way, Mike!"

"No, Harvey! I'm not going to let you ruin your life over this! You're always protecting me, protecting Donna, but who's protecting you?"

"I don't need protection," Harvey yelled.

"Normally, I would have agreed with you. Right now? Not so much."

"Mike, move!"

"Fine. If you won't stop this for yourself, what about me and Donna?"

Harvey regarded him quizzically, head cocked to the side the tiniest little bit. "What?"

"Think about it. What are we going to do with you not around to protect us? Because you won't be Harvey. You kill this guy and you'll go to prison for the rest of your life. For who? Me and Donna? You think we want that?"

Mike sensed rather than saw Longworth circling around to apprehend Joey. A moment later, he glanced over his shoulder and saw the detective slipping a pair of handcuffs on the thug and steer him into the shadows, towards the exit. Good. Now, Harvey could focus solely on him.

The young associate took another step towards his boss, then another. "Harvey, Donna needs you," he said. "I need you," he added in a whisper. He reached out and took the gun out of Harvey's hand, receiving no resistance.

Seeing the broken look on the older man's face, Mike attempted to put his arms around him, to offer some sort of comfort. But Harvey shoved him away roughly. "Get away from me," he snarled.

Mike raised his hands in supplication, then made another attempt. Harvey shoved him away again but not as hard. "Get away," this time the words were interrupted by a choked back sob.

"It's okay, Harvey," Mike whispered, moving again and wrapping his arms around the quaking shoulders, ignoring the man's feeble attempts to get free. "You've save me over and over again. Let me save you, just this once."

Harvey's face crumpled and he fell to his knees on the floor. Mike went down with him, gathering his boss, his friend, his mentor... his _hero_ against his chest and holding on for dear life. He felt the sobs coursing through Harvey as if they were his own.

As Harvey shook within his arms, Mike marvelled at the fact that Donna was, once again, right.

_"Have you ever stopped to think that the people who feel the strongest emotions are the ones who have to keep the tightest rein on them?"_

Going on instinct, Mike did what he was pretty sure Harvey had done for him last night, something his father had done more times than he could count... he carded his hand gently through Harvey's hair. Then, without even realizing it, he started to rock them both back and forth, tucking Harvey's head beneath his chin, hoping to offer even more of a shield from the real world.

Mike had no idea how long they sat there, how long Harvey sobbed in his arms. But he did know that it was long over due.

TBC

_A/N It's amazingly difficult to write a breakdown for someone as strong as Harvey Specter, portrayed so well and with so many wonderful layers by Gabriel Macht. A bit OOC, maybe. But the writers of Suits haven't had Harvey face the possibility that he will lose the two people that matter most to him. That would make even the strongest man break... wouldn't it? Anyway, let me know what you think. Next chapter will be an epilogue as I draw this story to a close. Thank you all so much for being so supportive. I have to dash off to an eight-year-old's birthday party now. I'm already late. :o( More specific 'thank you's' will be in the A/N for the next (and, yes, final) chapter. I love you all! xoxo ~Kelcor_


End file.
